Una arruga en el tiempo
by starsdust
Summary: Lost Canvas y SS clásico, oneshot. En la noche de Halloween, Saga y Aioros (junto con Milo, Aiolia y Camus) tienen que encontrar la fuente de una energía misteriosa. Con un gustito a BL XD


**Título:** Una arruga en el tiempo

 **Temas:** ¿Misterio? ¿Humor? ¿Un pequeño gustito a BL/shounen ai?

 **Personajes:** Saga, Milo, Aioros, Camus, Aiolia, Kardia, Dégel

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

A primera vista era un pueblo encantador, que conservaba construcciones y monumentos de varios siglos atrás. Algunas de sus calles estaban empedradas, y las luces del alumbrado público estaban escondidas en faroles, protegiendo la ilusión de que se trataba de un lugar congelado en el pasado.

Era el último día de octubre, y a pesar de que la noche estaba cayendo, las calles estaban llenas de niños disfrazados y decoraciones tenebrosas. Aunque la idea era pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles, el disfraz elegido por Saga atraía las miradas de muchos. Se había inspirado en El Fantasma de la Ópera, e incluía un esmoquin, una camisa de cuello alto y volantes, un antifaz y una impecable capa negra. Milo, que llevaba puesto un traje de pirata, no dejaba de admirarlo.

―¡Se ve increíble, Saga! No como el tonto disfraz de gato de Aiolia.

―¡No es un gato! ―exclamó Aiolia, indignado―. ¡Es un león!

―¡Es lo mismo!

―¡Al menos es más original que el tuyo! ¡Ya nos cruzamos con veinte piratas! ¿Cuántos leones has visto?

―¡Ninguno, porque nadie quiere verse como tú!

―Suficiente ―interrumpió Saga―. Recuerden que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Los dos niños guardaron silencio. Aiolia miró de reojo a su hermano Aioros, que estaba vestido de aviador, e intentaba contener la risa con poco éxito. Se suponía que esta sería una misión sencilla, y el patriarca les había pedido que llevaran a algunos de los dorados más jóvenes para que pudieran observar y aprender. Aioros se había mostrado reticente, porque sabía que incluso en las misiones de rutina podían surgir dificultades, pero las órdenes eran claras.

Lo que le preocupaba al santuario era que desde hacía unos años este pueblo era un foco de energías extrañas, que llegaban a su punto máximo durante Samhain, el día en que los antiguos celtas creían que las barreras entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se volvían más débiles. En la actualidad, la fecha correspondía a lo que en ese país se conocía como Halloween. La misión de Saga y Aioros consistía en encontrar la fuente de la energía y de eliminarla en el caso de que fuera necesario.

Quien había sugerido usar disfraces para pasar desapercibidos era, extrañamente, Camus, quien esa noche parecía salido de una pequeña banda de rock, guitarra en miniatura incluida.

―Estamos acercándonos ―dijo Camus, quien venía estudiando los alrededores con cuidado.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Milo.

Camus señaló una casona antigua que se elevaba al final de unas imponentes escalinatas que comenzaban a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. La mansión parecía ser sede de un baile de máscaras. Saga notó primero la vestimenta extravagante de los asistentes, y luego le prestó atención a la atmósfera que rodeaba la casa. Camus tenía razón. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Al mirar a Aioros supo que él también lo sentía. La sonrisa del rostro del arquero había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una expresión tensa. Saga se acercó a él y lo rodeó con su capa oscura por unos momentos, en un abrazo disimulado.

―Si quieres quédate aquí con ellos, Aioros. Yo iré a investigar.

―¡No! ―dijeron Milo y Aiolia al unísono, en un raro momento de sincronía.

―No vinimos hasta aquí a buscar dulces, vinimos a cumplir una misión ―agregó Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

―Pero también podemos quedarnos con los dulces, ¿verdad? ―susurró Aiolia.

―Claro, idiota ―respondió Milo en voz baja―. Espero.

―No, es cierto ―dijo Aioros, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro―. La idea es que nadie quede atrás. Vamos juntos.

Saga sonrió, y con un gesto los invitó a seguirlo, escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casona se volvió aún más evidente que excepto por Saga, ninguno de ellos llevaba un traje que fuera ni remotamente adecuado para el nivel de la fiesta. Afortunadamente, la gente a su alrededor no parecía reparar en ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados entre sus bailes y sus conversaciones, entre murmullos y coqueteos. Lo que al principio fue un alivio se convirtió en perturbador poco después de que comenzaron a avanzar entre la multitud de invitados enmascarados.

―Es como si fuéramos invisibles ―comentó Aioros.

―No debemos descuidarnos ―advirtió Saga.

La recreación de época era demasiado perfecta, no solamente en la decoración general, sino en los vestidos, la comida ofrecida, la música. De pronto, Saga sintió un par de ojos que se clavaban en él.

Por el rabillo del ojo identificó a quien lo observaba. Se trataba de un joven oculto tras una máscara dorada que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Su mirada era ansiosa e insistente. Vestía la misma ropa lujosa del resto de los invitados, y llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía una manzana en la mano.

Saga miró a su alrededor, en busca de Aioros y los niños, solo para darse cuenta de que los había perdido de vista. Preparándose para atacar en el caso de que fuera necesario, se acercó al muchacho de la máscara dorada con cautela.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó el joven.

La pregunta desarmó a Saga por unos momentos.

―Puede ser. ¿Quién eres?

―¡Ah! Podría hacerte la misma pregunta ―respondió el chico, acercándose para hablarle en un tono confidente―. Pero creía que la gracia de este tipo de lugares era justamente que no se sabe.

Los labios del muchacho tocaron apenas la mejilla de Saga al hablar, y una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el roce. El chico debió sentir lo mismo, porque se echó hacia atrás de inmediato. Saga no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces: esta persona tenía que ser la fuente de la energía. Se movió con rapidez para acorralarlo contra la pared, y cerró una de sus manos sobre su garganta.

―¿Quién eres realmente? ―preguntó Saga entre dientes.

―¡Cuánta agresividad! Interesante.

Saga gruñó de frustración.

―¡Kardia! ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas. A continuación, una ráfaga de hielo congeló el aire que los rodeaba.

―Él es la fuente de la energía, Dégel ―explicó Kardia, aprovechando la distracción para escabullirse del agarre de Saga―. Déjame que me encargue de eliminarlo.

En el momento en que Kardia se preparó para atacar, Saga terminó de comprender que por alguna razón, y de alguna manera, se encontraba frente a dos santos dorados. El segundo santo, a quien Kardia había llamado Dégel, y cuyos poderes correspondían a Acuario, pareció entender que Saga era uno de ellos también.

―¡Espera! ―dijo Acuario. Kardia obedeció de mala gana, pero mantuvo su postura de ataque. La uña de su dedo índice estaba afilada como una aguja.

―Escorpio… ―murmuró Saga.

A su alrededor, la fiesta continuaba, en un carrusel de colores, antifaces y risas, como si el lugar donde Saga y los otros dos estaban en ese momento no formara parte de su mundo.

―Géminis, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Acuario. Saga asintió, sin bajar la guardia.

―¿Otro Géminis? ―intervino Kardia.

―Así es ―explicó Dégel―. Un Géminis de otro lugar… u otra época. Aquí parece haber una anomalía en el espacio-tiempo.

―Esta es probablemente la fuente de la energía extraña, entonces ―dijo Saga―. Una arruga en el tiempo.

Kardia resopló.

―Oh, a Asmita le hubiera encantado esto. Pero no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto.

―Nosotros no ―señaló Dégel―. Pero él sí. Y está empeorando. No hay tiempo que perder.

Saga asintió. Él también podía sentir que la fina pared que separaba una época de la otra se volvía más frágil con cada segundo que transcurría. Y Dégel estaba en lo correcto. Saga poseía la habilidad de manejar dimensiones y abrir portales entre ellas. De la misma manera, también podía cerrarlos. Esta situación requeriría un cuidado especial para no dañar el entorno, pero al final de cuentas el patriarca había tenido razón: no sería demasiado difícil.

― _Another Dimension_ ―dijo Saga, concentrándose en reparar la rajadura.

El espacio a su alrededor comenzó a palpitar y desintegrarse, y luego a llenarse de energía más espesa, hasta que por fin un nuevo lugar, mucho más sólido, se materializó poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos, Saga se encontró parado en el medio del salón de una casa completamente vacía. No quedaban rastros de nada de lo que hasta instantes atrás había llenado la gran sala de baile.

―¡Saga! ―exclamó Aioros.

―¡Desapareciste por unos momentos! ―dijo Milo―. ¡No estabas en ninguna parte!

―¿Adónde fue toda la gente? ―preguntó Aiolia― ¿Adónde fue… todo?

―Una arruga en el tiempo ―murmuró Camus.

―¿Una arruga...? ―Aiolia sonaba intrigado.

―Así es ―continuó el pequeño acuariano―. Aquí había una rotura en el espacio-tiempo.

―Lo que estábamos viendo pertenecía en realidad a otra época ―agregó Milo―. Había que repararlo, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué? ―insistió Aiolia―¿Y cómo saben todo eso?

―No sé… ―admitió Camus, que parecía de pronto confundido por sus propias explicaciones.

―¡Oh, a Shaka le va a encantar esto! ―rió Milo.

―¿O sea que no vamos a pelear? ¿Ya está? ―Aiolia sonaba terriblemente decepcionado.

―Podemos ir a buscar dulces, si les parece ―sugirió Aioros.

―¡Carrera hasta la fuente de la plaza principal! ―gritó Milo, y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Aiolia lo siguió tan pronto como pudo.

―¡Eso es trampa!

―¡Esperen! ―exclamó Camus, lanzándose a correr detrás de ellos.

Aioros sonrió, y se volvió hacia Saga, que aún no se había apartado del lugar donde se había materializado minutos antes.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―respondió Saga. Al darle un último vistazo al salón vacío, notó algo caído en el suelo, y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una manzana.

Una vez que se alejaron de la casa, esta volvió a quedar solitaria y silenciosa, aunque luego algunos juraron que a veces se podía seguir escuchando una melodía, y otros dijeron que esa no fue la última vez que se vio a Saga rondando aquel lugar.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** Sí, estoy viva. Sí, Halloween ya pasó XD Esta es una mini historia para el cumpleaños de Milo, aunque Milo no es el protagonista, pero al menos están los dos Escorpios.

Gracias a Karin y a Belén que me sugirieron trajes que podrían ponerse los caballeros. A Camus le quise dar un traje que no fuera el obvio. Igual lo imagino todo serio en su traje de rockero, porque me parece gracioso.

No sé si alguien de quienes me leía siga por ahí a estas alturas, pero quiero agradecer de todas maneras porque he recibido mensajes muy lindos que me dieron ánimos. Y además, sé que hay un par que todavía quiere Irresistible así que quiero ponerme las pilas para terminarlo (NO, NO ME RENDÍ, y repito: sé el final).


End file.
